


Struggle

by Hisuis



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisuis/pseuds/Hisuis





	Struggle

Waves gently puttering against the shore was the only sound entering the second year’s ears. Eyes were closed, arms wrapped around the knees drawn to her chest where she sat on the sand. Umi was frustrated. Days had gone by and still she’d made no movement on the next song she’d promised to come up with. While there wasn’t exactly a rush for it to be finished, it didn’t sit well with her to have it started and left unfinished for so long.

She shouldn’t of claimed she’d be fine by herself.

Her eyes soon half opened, staring out at the shore before her. She’d thought maybe a change of scenery, the quaint quietness of the sea in the evening, would of been enough to at least spur an inkling of an idea. But it seems like that was a loss too. Letting a soft sigh leave her lips Umi rose to her feet. Staying around any longer probably wasn’t going to be in her favor, catching a cold from night temperature drop would be all she needed.

"Umi?"

There came the voice from behind. A familiar voice, not one of the younger first years or her trio of second year friends. It was.. Eli? Soon she turned on her heel, looking up at the blonde who was stood at the top of the steps leading down toward the sands. She couldn’t help but look away to the side in slight embarrassment, shuffling her hands behind her back. “Eli…”

The blonde blinked, her interest perked by the strange actions of the younger girl. Giving her the once over from her position, Eli then stepped down the few steps until she reached Umi’s side. “Umi, Is something wrong?”

"A-Ah!" The dark haired girl shivered for a second, bringing her head back up to look back at the third year. "W-Well.." Why was she stammering? It wasn’t that difficult to come out and admit difficulties to a friend was it? Friend.. !? What was that strange warmth that suddenly clutched her chest? Admiration? Being able to rely on her? Umi quickly shook her head, wishing the heat in her cheeks would leave as fast as it came. "N-Nothing! Just taking a walk.."

"Liar." Eli spoke with a light giggle, her hand reaching for Umi’s as she began a slow stride toward the ocean shore. "Did you think we wouldn’t notice? That you were having difficulties." Stopping where the foam licked their toes Eli turned her head toward Umi. "Even if you say it’s fine, don’t think it means we won’t help you if you ask, you know?"

Umi diverted her attention toward the ground again. She couldn’t help it, she didn’t want Eli to see her pink flushed cheeks, her eyes that were catching tears in the corners. Tears? Why was she crying? Ah.. The frustrations and the relief that all suddenly came flowing out.

Eli said nothing more, releasing the girls hand so she could take her in her arms embrace, one around her back, the other gently stroking her hair as sobs were muffled into her shoulder.


End file.
